icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HAND(hobos are not dishware)/OMG WTF IDK
So im super new but i couldnt help but sign up because i had to get this out of my system (and none of my friends care about icarly in the least) OMG: I thought they might kiss like i REALLY thought they might kiss when i first saw the promo but i had to tell myself to calm down because even if they said the promos werent misleading, they never stated there would be a kiss but when they did.......OMG OMG OMG WTF: I loved the episode as a whole (i didnt realize how funny electrocuting could be) but there were something that i cant wrap my head around. Sam in the beginning was way too helpful. it seemed too sudden and im guessing something triggered for her when Freddie and Carly stated how shes usually violent and rarely compliments anyone but it still threw me off and made me go wtf?? like im sitting there waiting for her to at least something like "mamma needs her an A and pairing up with a couple of nerds is her way to get it fudge face" to still seem like herself. like some sort of wall that she still has up or something. IDK: I feel like the episode had a lot of undertones to things that might progress after 1)Carly seemed to be pretty "touchy" with freddie i totally understand (i really wanna touch his biceps too) but her body language there shows to me that though she might not have strong feelings for him there is some sort of attraction there. idk if she showed anything but shock when she saw them kissing but it could just be because they havent decided how they want her to react yet. im not saying its a bad thing but i just found it interesting 2) i think the way sam was acting seemed to be like shes trying something new because she wants to see if it works out any better than how shes acted towards freddie in the past ( assuming shes been harboring this love for a while) because she seems uncomfortable being so nice but when brad brings up the fudge she seems to be "normal sam" again. again it just seemed a little rushed to me and its one of my only complaints in the episode (and gibbys shirt). i remember in ihire an idiot sam esp. seemed a little extra irritated about ashley and the way she asked about his new lady friend stood out to me. idk if ipity the nevel is supposed to be based after ihire an idiot though because she seemed fine about the vampire groupies. There was probably more i wanted to say but after trying to think of a decent sign up name and trying to type while eating dinner i cant remember what else i wanted to say. plus this is getting way too long and idk if anyone else is actually going to comment on it but i just had to get it out. if anyone else has a theory as to why extra nice sam seemed to come outta nowhere (besides lazy script writing) please tell me. Category:Blog posts